1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a solar generator apparatus with suspending supports, and more particularly to a solar generator apparatus using a middle column and elastic members to support a solar generator module.
2. Related Art
Usually, a solar generator system is mounted on a building or at a fixed manner, and cannot be adjusted according to the azimuth angle of the sun, so that the received availability of the solar energy is limited. Alternatively, a wind-solar hybrid generator system has a cylinder for supporting a wind power generator, and a solar generator module, which is usually very small and is mounted on the cylinder. Because the middle portion of the solar generator module is directly and slantingly fixed to the cylinder, the solar generator module may be damaged by the strong wind if its area is too large. Thus, the conventional solar generator system still has to be improved.